My Next Step In Life
by Dancer612
Summary: Its been years since I had seen my dad, my mom had taken me and moved away when I was nine. I had visited him a few times when i was younger, usually during breaks from school. But today i'm going home permanently.' Paxton Taylor just can't wait to get home.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own oc the rest belong to Frank van Keeken who writes the next step. I am just playing with his characters. :)

Preface

Its been years since I had seen my dad, my mom had taken me and moved away when I was nine. I had visited him a few times when I was younger, usually during breaks from school. But today I'm going home permanently. My mother was seen as a unfit guardian by my school, who then called social services. Who then called my dad and told him all the secrets that I had been hiding from him such as the alcoholism, the drugs and the lack of job. Social services had immediately removed me from the house and moved my bank account into my name and took my mother to rehab.

My dad and bought me a flight ticket to Chicago to live with him after Social services had help me pack up all my belongings. After packing everything the two ladies that had helped me pack went out the living room when I called my dad. It rang three times before he picked up "Paxton, are you alright?" I let out a little laugh "yes, dad I'm fine I was just calling to let you know I'm done packing and should be going to the airport within the hour " I heard him pause as I heard the TV get turned down in the background. "That's great Pax, Janet and I have almost got your bedroom done and we also have a surprise for when you get here and no I'm not going to tell you what it is" it was almost as if he had read my mind.

I pouted but I knew that since he wasn't going to tell me there was no hope and trying "Hey, dad did you called the dance studio you told me about?" "yeah I did the head of the studio told me that when you get settled down to called her and she will set up an addition time" I squealed into the phone forgetting about my dad on the other end. Dance has always been my passion, but over the last couple of years because of my mother I couldn't get into the studio enough to practice. "Oh, thank you daddy, what did you say the studio was called?" "gezz Pax you're going to make me go deaf. The studio is called The Next Step, which according to some of the research they are a really good studio". I was so excited that I was literally vibrating "I can't wait to addition I have missed dance so much" I heard the door open behind me and it was one of the worker pointing to her wrist to tell me it was time to go. "Hey, daddy I'll talk to you soon it's time to head to the airport" "Okay I'll see you soon Pax, have a good flight" "I'll see you soon bye daddy" after he said goodbye I hung up. I grabbed my purse and carry on bag and took one last look around my room and realized that I wouldn't miss this house or this life. It was time for me to be the kid and build a life for myself in Chicago.


	2. Chapter 1

**I fell asleep on the plane, which was the best sleep I've had in months. I slept the whole way there, I only woke up when the worker that had come with had shook me and told me to put my seatbelt on because we were landing. That woke me up fast, I could wait to see my father I had missed him so much. It had only taken 20 minutes for us to get off the plane and be outside the airport waiting on my dad. He didn't take very long to show up, I saw his black lexus pull into the airport parking lot. When the car stopped in front of us, my dad jumped out of the car while it was still running and scooped me up into his arms and spinned me around.**

**After he had put me back down on the ground he greeted the worker and thanked her for escorting me home. He placed my bags in the back seat and asked if the social work who like a ride to her hotel to which she politely declined saying that she would catch a cab because she had to do some business in town first. **

******I was glad because I couldn't wait to spend some time with my dad. We had a lot to catch up on, we barely got to talk once a month and that was just when he checking in on me. When my mom had found out that I had kept in contact with him she had flipped out and had taken away my phone and everything besides books and school. **

******I knew that she still loved my dad but he had long since moved on from her. They had a whirlwind romance one summer then she left and came back with me. She stayed with him because she felt she felt she had no choice and fell in love along the way. When she found out how she f she got scared and ran away taking me with her. **

******Now I was way to excited to be back with my dad because I knew that no matter what my choices were he would always stand behind me with a shotgun to scare away the boys. Now, that I was back with my dad I have was going back to o being his little girl. **

******After dad made sure that social worker whose name I found out was Amanda, was going to stop in before she left. We headed home making little bits of chit chat nothing heavy until we got home, and for once I was grateful. As much as I wanted my dad to know what happened in that house I was afraid about how he would react. My dad had always been protective even when I lived so far away from him. I had told him about my last boyfriend trying to take advantage of me. When he had blown up about it, threatening to come out and beat him. He found out I was really his daughter when I told him about the small fact buddy would never have kids. **

******Now, I was way for careful around boys, they have to earn trust. One experience completely ruined my trusting nature. Most guys think I'm frigid towards them, even the boys at my old school stopped trying to ask me out. I had never had time to deal with anyone that I knew didn't deserve my time. **

******My father grabbed my bags out of the trunk, and directed me toward the house. The inside was even more beautiful than I could've imagined. I knew that I would love the house, even if it resembled a barn. I turned to my father and saw that my bags had been placed by the steps and he was standing waiting for my attention with his arms crossed over his chest. Okay, so I'm in trouble, big time. **


End file.
